


Believe in Love

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Loveless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loveless. Ritsuka questions the names of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for volume 4 I think. Ritsuka is still in middle school and Soubi is very much not, but this is basically gen, if a bit slashy.

It's hard not to worry about it. Ritsuka doesn't like his name. Who wants their true name to be Loveless. Ritsuka's soul is defined as being without love. It seems unfair. He likes his name even less because it isn't Soubi's. Soubi's name is the opposite to his. Ritsuka wonders about that sometimes. Maybe, because their names are so close, entangled by their opposing positions, maybe there's a way. They both are "Love".

Rituska hasn't found his name, and he hasn't met anyone who shares it. It's something Ritsuka is afraid of. He's afraid that one morning he'll wake up to find his name seared upon his body, like waking to find one's memories are gone. Both would utterly change his existence. Ritsuka's already done one. He doesn't want to endure the other.

Ritsuka watches all the other matched sets around them. Their names glow and reflect one another, souls bound together. There's an image of the female Zeros burned into his mind, sacrificing their names. That pain, the grief on both their faces. Ritsuka believes he's never felt that depth of emotion. To feel someone in your heart, and to know that loss in a fading mark of devotion. But the female Zero's survived. Maybe Ritsuka can to. Maybe there's something more than a name that binds people. The Zero's can't be soulless. Nagisa once called them half souls, but even without pain they are not without love. They aren't Loveless. They care about eachother, and they care about Nagisa, even when they don't say so. Rituska reads it in the tension Youji carries around Nagisa, and the care with which they treat each other. Ritsuka thinks sometimes they've come to think of him and Soubi as friends as well.

To be a friend, to truly care about another person, you have to have a soul. Ritsuka believes that. He beleives that he and they and even Seimei has souls. They're all people. And if they have souls and can choose to transenced their names, then maybe, maybe Ritsuka can be like the female Zeros. Ritsuka tries, held close against Soubi while his fighter shouts words of power. Ritsuka pays attention while he raises his hands, covering the Be and the d. Soubi's name reads "Love". Ritsuka imagines his own name, not without love but full of it. Perhaps Ritsuka can make their names. After all Soubi was a blank fighter. The idea is confusing, if each name has a counterpart then does a blank figther usurp the true name.

Ritsuka hopes, in the darkest corners of his heart, that maybe Ritsuka doesn't have a true named pair and that Soubi, as a once blank fighter now replaced, can truely be part of the same name. Ritsuka doesn't know if names can be rewritten, or modified, but he holds the idea close. When this is all over, maybe he'll tell Soubi. Maybe then they wont be lacking anything. Ritsuka believes in the soul, and he believes that he and Soubi can choose their own destinies. Ritsuka likes the name Love, he'll believe in that.


End file.
